


May No Man Tear Asunder

by SonofCalypso



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Tom, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mewman Marco, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: The plan was meant to be simple. TAke Star's place at her arranged marriage to Tom where they would be forever Bound by the light of the Black Moonthe moon would reject Marco he, still pretending to be Star would run away in feigned rejection and sadness where Star would quickly whisp him away.simple and to the point.but the Black Moon has other ideas and now Marco finds himself in a situation neither he, tom or Star even imagineinspired by  and loosely based upon Blood Moon Marriage By tntfriday13





	1. For a Friend

He loved Star. He really did, but some times, Marco just wanted to wash his hands of her. His life had been so calm and safe before she showed up. As much as he didn’t regret any of their adventures he often times found himself simmering with resentment at Star as she was put into yet another dangerous situation or wild and crazy plot of her gone wrong.

The drone of the giant gothic calliope sent a shiver up through his feet and along his spine as the door opened before him. The wedding dress fit surprisingly well. Too well considering who was supposed to be wearing it, and who actually was currently. He was grateful for the heavy lace veil with its intricate glittering spiderweb pattern of dazzling white. It hid his shoulders and chest from vie, which was good considering the large puffs sleeves were the off the shoulder type. His brain was on autopilot as he walked down the long aisle in step with the ominous calliope playing, the long ornate train of the dress trailing behind him with each step. On one of side of him stood all the Mewmans of royal and high standing blood, on the other stood the denizens of the underworld.  
At the alters stood Tom looking regal, handsome and…unsure.  
you and me both buddy. Thought Marco  
The plan was meant to be simple, he remembered how Star pleaded with him, hands clasped in front of her as she set on her knees before Marco.  
Take her place at the forced wedding, her parents and Tom’s had thrust them into much against Star’s will. They were to be married under The Black Moon, a source of bonding more powerful and lasting than that of the blood moon. Once they wed, they would be bound for all time and no power on earth, Mewni, the underworld or in any realm could break it. Marco would go in Star’s place and when the moon rejected him as she was certain it would, Marco was to fain sorrow and run away in tears, where Star would promptly whisp him away back home and then handle the fall out from there. His only job, not get found out.  
So there Marco was in Star’s perfectly fitted wedding dress, walking down the aisle towards Tom who he could see was just as much against this as Star was but it was " for the greater good" as Stars’ parents had decreed to her and clearly Tom's had felt the same. never mind they had just broken up not even a month ago  
Marco tried to keep his breathing even, as he clutched the bouquet of blood red, purple and white roses. Purple and blood red and white seemed to be the entire color scheme and Marco had to admit it looked beautiful. The the mix of the gothic dark aesthetic from the underworld with the regal flowery aesthetic of Mewman royal family meshed well together.  
He might even have admired it and committed it to memory had he not been terrified of what just was happening.  
Tom was drawing closer as Marco proceeded down the long aisle. The light breeze of the wings Star had magicked up for him ruffled his vail ever so slightly as they fluttered with his nervous heartbeat. If he didn’t calm himself down they would probably end up carrying him into the air.  
Another deep breath. One foot in front of the other Diaz. You can do this.  
As he came to the end of the rows of chairs that formed the aisle, he dared not look to his left or right to where Star and Tom’s parents set on either side of him but he longed to break his gaze from Tom’s concerned worried eyes. They begged forgiveness but it was Marco who should be sorry. He closed his eyes as he took that final step.  
He stood across from the demon prince.  
Tom held out his hand, the other held behind his back formally and business-like. Marco hesitated only a second before taking Tom’s, hand in his white lace gloved one.

Before them stood a demon priest and a Mewman priest side by side. Behind them were high windows that went all the way up to the ceiling before jutting out at an angle along the roof and ended directly above them. The sun was already setting behind both priest, above he and Tom, Marco could make out the almost invisible shadow of a moon ready to glow in the darkening sky.  
His wings fluttered again with the rapid beating of his heart.  
Once, everyone had seated themselves both priest cleared their throats over and over. Marco realized they were both trying to out cough the other until they were coughing so loudly it was almost laughable. A glare from both Queen Moon and Queen Wrathmelior quieted them  
The Mewman priest spoke first.  
“Today we have gathered here on this plane of between where the moon glows only when it so chooses to join in union these two young souls. Marriage is a matter of love but also duty. With this union, our two great and mighty kingdoms become one, bound in peace and unity forever more. For as long as the black moon binds these two in love and duty, no power may tear them apart.”  
Marco’s heart thudded at the seriousness and weight of the words. Wings fluttering so wildly, he felt them tug his shoulder blades upwards slightly.  
He glanced up from under his veil at the window which showed the moon that was becoming slowly more visible with the setting of red sun  
Tom clutched his hand tenderly.  
“its ok Star. We can discuss it all after this is over.”  
There was so much remorse in his voice that it made Marco ache. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want to force Star into this but duty came before desire. It endeared Tom to Marco even more. It was hard to believe this was the same person he met so long ago.  
It would be ok. The moon would rise and reject Marco and this whole thing could be called out. He loved star and Tom probably more so than he should and he would hate to see them trapped into something they didn’t want. Not when the love between them had shifted and changed into something else. Even if it meant he and Star now had a chance.  
So he took a deep breath and paid attention as the demon priest began his part of the ceremony

“The black moon is not merely a celestial body hovering over this plane out of space and between time. It is a being old and all knowing and its choices are always, always for the best. It has never been wrong and shell never be. Thusly, for this reason, demons have made out vows under its light for eons all the way back to The Fallen Morning Star king.”  
All the demons let out a long drawn out groan, there eyes glowing white as they chanted in unison.  
“ALL HAIL THE FALLEN! ALL HAIL THE MORNING STAR KING!”  
A collective shiver went through the demons as they settled back down eyes going back to normal.  
Marco had so many questions but the priest was droning on again.  
“as the black moon descends, these two souls will be bound together forever. The love in their hearts forever bound by the unbreakable power of the black moon.”

Both priests stepped back and all eyes were drawn up to the window in the ceiling. The sun had set beyond the horizon and the moon was now out in full force. To Marco’s horror the moon slowly … opened revealing a massive red diamond among a black void then slowly closed again. The black moon was a massive eye!  
It swiveled around’ jerkingly, in its massive unseen socket, then spasmed to a standstill focusing eerily on them. Not just the church but on he and Tom. Marco was sure of it. That massive looming eye, was staring right at them. Into them!  
It wouldn’t work, Star would be there soon. Marco thought it over and over again but some part of him knew, the plan had been fucked.  
Suddenly a beam of black shadowy light descended from The Black Moon’s massive pupil, shattering the ceiling of the church. It swirled around Marco and Tom like a thick miasma of glowing blackness.  
Marco was in full panic now. It wasn't supposed to work.  
A tendril of the shadowy black light narrowed over their join hands. It snaked around their wrist then down their palms along there fingers forming two black bands of intricate looping patterns witch Marco could feel etche themselves into the flesh their ring fingers. It stung like pouring alcohol on a paper. The black light stained his dress slowly bleeding into the layers of fabric till the entire thing itself was the deepest and darkest shade black he had ever seen. The same had happened to Tom’s white and purple suit.  
The crown of purple and red flowers that held his veil in place morphed and whithered till it was a crown of thorns with a single crescent pendant in the center. The wings that Star had magiced for Marco changed as well, changing from those of a large ornate butterfly to ones that were like a strange mix between those of a bat’s and a luna moth’s  
Tom was gripping his hand so tightly and Marco was almost certain it was The Black Moon binding them together. He could feel the tendrils of dark light wrapping around their hands, squeezing tighter and tighter like a cord or rope.  
Marco stared up to find Tom ’s eyes on his, wide with shock and confusion. Actually no they weren't on his eyes but a few inches below.  
As suddenly as it began it was all over. The black moon blinked or closed its eyelid and the moon was a normal pale golden moon again. The dark light dissipated like smoke in a summer breeze. Marco’s finger itched where the intricate line work of black was etched like a wedding band and the hand that was still loosely clasped in Tom’s was slightly sore.  
“ What is bound by The Black Moon, can no man may tear asunder! you may now kiss the bride!” the two priests boomed to ruckus roars of applause from everyone in attendance.  
Tom was looking at him now, directly into his eyes. He hesitated as his finger neared Marco's veil.  
Suddenly there was a sound like fabric ripping and Marco found himself being tugged back, just as Tom’s finger closed around the veil, pulling it from Marco’s face. There was a collective gasped but it was too late. Marco was already on the other side of the portal cut by Star’s interdimensional scissors.  
As she and star stumbled through the portal into Star room he looked up at the closing slit in the fabric of space and time. the last thing he saw was Tom’s firey glowing eyes, black veil clutched in his burning fist.


	2. Run Away Bride

Marco landed on the soft plush carpet of Star’s darkened bedroom. Eyes still locked on the place where the portal has closed. His mind was silent with sudden and unbelievable shock. The moon had done just what they could have sworn it wouldn’t do. It had found he and Tom. Even now he could feel the itch of the intricate swirls of black around his ringer finger and the heavy weight of something unnamable.  
His thought raced and twirled and crashed together till they came rushing out of his mouth in a loud cry.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!” he yelled rounding on Star  
Star at least had the mind to look apologetic, jumping away at Marco's sudden outburst.  
She was just as upset however and quickly began pacing back and forth worrying her bottom lip.  
She rambled in her own state of shock.  
“I didn’t actually think the stupid binding would happen, Marco, you have to believe me! It doesn’t even make sense. I thought for sure that it would figure out you were just some boy in a dress with no royal blood. Just a some human and it would…idk yet you both out of the church or something. Not this, never this. Like kudos to The Black Moon on being inclusive and all that but I never thought it would actually carry through with the binding.”  
Star slumped on the ground next to Marco with a loud groan and a bit of frustrated flailing  
Marco toed off his heels standing up and storming away from Star to her bed. he was too deep in his own freak out to feel sorry for Star or tolerate her’s. once out of his heels he headed to Star’s closet to change into something normal. He just needed some distance away from her. Maybe getting out of this dress would help.

Marco walked out of the closet cradling his/Star’s wedding dress in his arms. Leaving ti crumpled up on the floor after it had taken so long for it to be sewn by the pixies. He thought back to stories Star had told him of all the months and months of planning and preparation that had gone into the entire event. Star having to pick the colors for napkins and the hours of cake testing and floral arrangements all for a wedding her heart and soul raged again. He felt sorry for and some part of him still did even if he was fuming and still in shock.  
What did this mean for him now? Would they be able to fix this all? What would annulling his and Tom's marriage mean for star now? Would they go through the entire thing over again? Could he force that on Star?

Marco stared at her, now sprawled across her bed face down, mumbling to herself. Marco’s heart ached for her. He knew she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. They would just have to figure it all out as it came.  
Marco laid the dress down at the foot of the bed smoothing out the once white fabric fondly, noting the glitter of blue that shimmering on it now, before sitting next to Star who only turned her head to observe him. He gave her a warm smiled and placed a hand on her back, trying to soothe her.  
“I’m so sorry Marco.” she sniffled  
So many words were on Marco's lips for her but they were interrupted by an echoing and familiar  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Coming from the large ornate mirror hanging on star’s wall  
They both froze staring first that ringing mirror then at each other than back.  
Star sighed dejectedly and costly made her way over to it.  
She hesitated.  
Then with a heavy sigh, she pressed whatever mechanism activated the mirror.  
In an instant, Queen Moon’s disgruntled face materialized in the mirror’s surface. She looked just as prim and pristine as ways but mark noted that few strands of stray here in her hair and the crinkle of the stressed line at the corners of her eyes  
“Star Butterfly, What were you thinking! You could have jeopardized the peace treaty between the Underworld and Mewni with your stunt! You could have started a war! One which the kingdom would be sorely unprepared for!! ”  
Star tilted her head in confusion, “ Mom I know I’m sorry but I just… wait. Could have? You mean they’re not mad about what happened?”  
“Hh Dave Luiscitor is practically foaming at the mouth and Wrathmlior has been in Tomas’s room for hours, more than likely comforting the poor boy. This little stunt you pulled was unthinkable.” Moon said sweeping a hand over her hair to try and smooth it back into place.  
“However, your father and I were able to explain that you had us fooled as well and we had no idea that it was really your little earth friend under that veil.” Moon sighed with relief resting her head in her hands clearly exhausted.  
“Luckily for us with Marco already having a claim to royalty as princess Turdina we were able to pass him off as a member of your father’s side of the family line. Had we not, and had your friend not been compatible with the prince, we would have had a huge issue on our hands that could only have been solved on a battlefield. As it stands that crisis is now averted.”

Star’s shoulder sagged in relief. There would be no war. There would be no fight and no bloodshed at her fault. As relieved as she was, that still left one singular issue.  
“Ok great. So what do we do now? How do we get Marco out of this? I’ll marry Tom, I don’t care. As long as I can get Marco out of this stupid situation.”  
The queen stared at her daughter dumbfounded.  
“Star… the marriage between Marco Diaz and Tomas Lucistor is magical binding and eternal. There is no ‘getting out of this.’ The Black Moon chose him and bound he and Tomas together… for all eternity and beyond. No power in any realm of existence can undo that.” Moon stated  
Marco felt his heart drop to somewhere in his stomach and a chill of panic settled in his gut alongside it.  
“By the law of The Black Moon Marco is for all intents and purposes a member of the royal family. The whole of the underworld is looking for him and should you be found with him you will be charged with the kidnapping and holding hostage of a member of said royal family.”  
Star made to protest but Moon cut her daughter off with a curt shake of her head, hand held up to silence the princess’s words.  
“There is nothing we can do Star. Nothing what so ever. I am sorry. A blood moon marriage is a soul-binding affair that cannot be broken.” She gave her daughter a stern look as she made to protest yet again on Marco’s behalf., “You must bring Prince Marco back to Underworld and promptly.”

Star chanced a glance over her shoulder at Marco who was staring at her with mixed emotions but he was sure that his eyes screamed fear.  
“I don’t know where he is,” Star said with a shrug.  
Moon gave her a deadpan look then looked over her shoulder at where Marco set. Star stepped in front of him obscuring him from her mother’s view.  
“Nope. No clue where he could possibly be mom. Sorry.”  
Moon pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long-suffering sigh of frustration.  
“Star should the underworld come looking for you and find you hoarding a member of the royal family you will be charged with kidnapping and will be imprisoned if not beheaded. Please do not ask me to watch that.” Her tone was sad, tired and painfully pleading.

Beheaded… Star would be beheaded. Marco hadn't considered that what Star was doing was be so serious but now thinking on it, wasn't that exactly what humans on earth would have done back in the old days. Would he be able to plead her case or would they just cart her off before his very eyes?  
No, he could even stomach the idea of that happening.  
“Please, mom. Can you just give us some time? A day at most.” Star begged, tearing up.  
Moons sighed and regarded her with sad eyes.  
“So be it. I can give you till tomorrow morning. But you must deliver Marco to the underworld precisely at the witching hour. 3:15 am my eath times I believe. If you do not, they will come looking for you and all will be out of my hands.”  
The mirror went black with those final words then returned to its clear reflective surface. Star’s sad face a reflection of her mother’s  
Star wiped her eyes and then began running around her room. She magiced a bag out of thin air and began to throw things in it left and right.  
“We’ll run away. They can never catch us if we just keep moving. Hopping from realm to realm, world to world. We can ask Eclispa to help us with some kind of spell to shield us.”  
She was crying as she tried to shove her desk into the apparently bottomless bag.  
Marco got off the bed, mind already made up and spun her around holding her at arm's length.  
“I’ll go star. It's ok.”  
“No, it’s not ok. It's my fault. Let just go to your house and grab your stuff.”  
Marco shook his head pulling her into a hug and holding her tight.  
“No Star. You'll become a criminal and… I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt. It’ll be fine. It’s not like Tom and I hate each other anymore right.” He pulled away wiping her eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
“my mom and dad always said marrying your best friend is the greatest thing. And I mean you're my bestest friend ever but Tom and I are close too so..”  
His parents… he hadn't thought about them or how they would take this all.  
He may never get to see them again. No Tom and his family weren't cruel or evil. They wouldn’t keep him away. But still, he needed to tell them what was going on.  
“But we do need to head to earth. I need to see my mom and dad.”  
Star nodded solemn but resolute  
She whipped out her scissors and cut and ripped into the air where they could see the front of his house  
Marco stepped through not bothering to wait for her to follow. She ould. She always did when it was Marco's turn to lead. He ran right into the front door ready to fling himself into his parent's arms but he skidded to a stop staring into the living room. his parents were already in the living room, eyes wide and on him, standing on the other side of the coffee table, hands tucked deep in his pocks as he stared over his shoulder back at Marco was Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow was not expecting all this positive feedback guys thanks so much!  
> it means a lot!  
> There is more to come so please keep the kudos and comments coming.  
> It keeps me motivated like you couldn't believe


	3. Where We Stand

His parents were off the couch in a heartbeat, arms flung around him.  
“Mijo.” His father gasped holding him at arm's length as he took him in.  
“We were so worried.”  
His mother was smoothing down his hair and peppering kisses all over his face.  
“Tomas told us you had vanished after the… after the wedding. You know we don’t mind Marco but it would have been nice if you at least told us that you and Tom were engaged.”  
“we weren't.” both Tom and Marco said flatly.  
His parents looked at each other and then at Tom  
“you told us that you and Marco were married and that he had gone missing. How were you married without an engagement? Did you just elope?” Rafael asked now protectively clutching his son to his side, Marco’s face mushed into his father’s wide chest.  
“No. That uh...would be my fault.”  
Said Star sheepishly from the door.  
She explained it all between constant sorries and pleas for forgiveness.

“so…Marco is now married to the prince of HELL, because a magical moon on a dimensions between all dimensions bound them together, and there is no way to undo this.”  
All three teens nodded.  
“I came cause I thought maybe Star would have brought him here. How could you have been so dumb Star?”  
Star blanched then glared at Tom who glared right back.  
“I already said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know the moon would actually see Marco as a worthy mate for you?”  
“If you had just thought for a moment maybe you would have realized how risky it was! You knew how I felt about him Star! Or maybe if you actually bothered to include me in on the plan. This is so like you. I may have anger issue but your the one always flying off half-cocked and dragging everyone along for your crazy ride!”  
Star gaped.  
“I didn’t tell you cause you seemed so eager for all this. You were so happy with all the planning and arrangments! I figured our break up had just been some mishap on your part and that you were all too happy about this whole forced marriage thing! and as for your little crush on Marco, I thought you were over all that!”  
“Happy?! I was the one who broke up with you remember. We had grown apart Star, and I knew you didn’t love me, but in that way atleast. Yes, I went along with the planning with a smile on my face cause I was trying to make the best of a shit situation! It was a necessary thing that was decided days before our break up because of all your families drama! I had a duty to my kingdom. You know that thing you seem to shirk at every turn!”  
They were in each other faces now, Tom a blazing inferno, from the knees up, Star’s fist bald and engulfed in glittering rainbow light.  
Marco pushed away from his parents and got between them  
“Guys. There is no use fighting about all this.”  
Marco pushed then apart hand on both their chest.  
“it happened and blaming each other isn’t going to…wait. A crush?”  
The things Tom and Star had been yelling at each other were finally catching up with him. He stared at Tom who blushed reaching his arm up to scratch behind his head awkwardly.  
“It wasn’t a big deal. I figured it wasn’t important.”  
Tom muttered.  
Maroc turned on Star who was resting her two index fingers together and looking anywhere but at Marco.  
“You knew Tom had feelings for me and you still made me go through with the wedding?!”  
“He said he was over it. that he just wanted to focus on other things! It wasn’t going to go anywhere so I just figured it would ok. I keep saying I never thought the moon would see you as a choice in the first place. I mean your human and a boy!”  
Marco threw his hands in the air, storming off as he whipped out his dimensional scissors and cut a portal into the air before jumping through. He needed to be away from all this for a second. He didn’t care where just anywhere but with those two, under the confused gaze of his parents. He needed to breathe and think.  
He walked and walked just couldn’t walk anymore and he settled himself atop a large grassy hill. He realized he was in Mewni by the glitter violet color of the sky and the heatd of unicorns that just passed him. He was sure if he had bothered to check his map, he would be near that place where the pie folk had set up their festival.   
God, what he wouldn’t give for a sweet buttery pie, to take his mind off things right about now. Marco wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. He wasn’t angry, not really. Not at the situation at least. He was a bit annoyed at Star and Tom. one for getting him into the predicament in the first place, the other for going to his parents with the news before he even had a chance, and both for keeping the secret of Tom’s crush from him.  
Ugh, that was another wave of confusing emotions. He liked Star, maybe even loved her. She had loved Tom and Tom had loved her, then Tom had fallen in out of love with her at some point, believing that she really wanted to be with Marco. Star had, but they had never really discussed any of that with everything that had been going on. All the while Tom had been harboring a secret crush on him. Why hadn't the boy just told him? When had it even started? Did he think Marco would be upset or disgusted?  
He wasn’t entirely against the idea of dating guys. Jackie had just taken up most of his focus, but there had been that confusing time frame when Gustav had first come to stay with them. He'd found himself thinking of the older boy in his nightly fantasies. Marco still remembered coming down to breakfast on a weekend and finding the guy in nothing but a towel and his odd little beanie, eating a bowl of cereal. He stood and hugged Marco tightly when he realized the younger boy was there, the only thing separating them was a thin damp town and Marco's equally thin PJ bottoms. He’d promptly excused himself to go “brush his teeth”  
He talked to his dad about it later, a bit nervous about his reaction. Rafiel had however clapped Marco on his back and let him know it was perfectly normal to have those kinds of feeling and that he shouldn’t feel ashamed. His parents would love him no matter who he liked… unless of course, they were just an outright bad person.  
Tom wasn’t a bad person.  
Sure he had a temper like a fucking volcano but he'd improved and they had grown close. So why not tell Marco how he felt? Then again, Maybe he was right to keep it to himself though. Telling the guy your ex-girlfriend was getting close to, that you had a crush on him as well, would have been… weird.  
Marco slumped backyards into the grass staring up at the clear blue/lilac sky  
This whole thing was a mess, however, he wasn't sad or even mad. He was, well he was a lot of things. Confused and concerned for one. Confused by how this all made him feel concerned for how this would all play out for another. He was married to Tom, the demon prince of the underworld and his best friend/ex of his other best friend and maybe kind of love interest. Ignoring the essestinial issue of being Spanish catholic married to a literal demon for a second.  
there was still issues of what this all meant. Was he to rule in hell along with Tom? Would he be allowed to visit home from time to time? What about his parents? Would they be welcome to visit? What did any of this mean for his and Star's friendship? Where did it all end? No not end, where it would lead. There was no end to this, The Black Moon had seen to that.  
He sighed closing his eyes.  
A cloud passed over the sun, darkening the lights from behind his eyelids. Which was a bit of a relief but then it didn’t move. He waited and waited but the shadow staid there. Marco opened his eyes to find a form standing over him. A form with tow horns and hair like a flame.  
He set up and looked back at Tom as the demon shuffled his feet, hands deep in his pockets shyly.  
“Heeeey Marcooo.” He singsonged awkwardly looking anywhere but at the brown-skinned boy sitting below him.  
“Hey, Tom.” Marco sighed with a small smile. He patted the grass next to him and Tom quickly set down.  
They were quiet for a long time, just staring out over the fields of grass and the forest and mountains behind.  
“How’d you find me?” Macro quizzed.  
Tom held up his hand that held the black band of intricate swirls which served at his wedding band. The shifted and pulsed the small tendrils of darkness reaching out  
Marco looked down at his own, it was doing the exact same. Little reaching tentacles of darkness reaching in the direction of Tom’s finger.  
“Followed this. Teleported me right to you when I used my scissors..” Tom said proudly.  
Marco smiled and wanted to comment on how handy that would be and then he realized some a bit frightening.  
“You’ll always be able to find me. That’s kind of comforting… and kind of scary Tom.” he said eyes locked on the pattern on his ring finger.  
The smile fell off of Tom ’s face.  
“Yeah, it kind of it isn't.”  
He frowned eyes glowing white hot for a second then he shook his head and sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. He looked like a sad child.  
“I’m sorry Marco. I know you’d have never wanted this. Not with me. If I could change it a swear I would but I can't and I’m sorry.”  
“its… it's ok. I mean. It could be worse. Star would have fought it tooth and nail if the moon had bound you two together, I think. She would have searched for any way to break it. She even offered to do so for me. I couldn’t let her. Besides… never is a kinda strong word. It's not like you’re a bad guy and it’s not like I’m completely …opposed to the idea of guys as a whole.”  
Maroc sighed leaning back on his arms and staring down at his lap  
“you know… I knew it was you.” Tom said and Marco’s head snapped up. The demon wasn’t looking at him. He was staring out at the horizon.  
“ not right away of course. But I knew the moment the Black Moon shone on us. I've seen Star’s little cheek hearts light up a million times. they’ve even changed shape once or twice but when they glow, it's always hearts. Under the veil when the moon changed your dress, they were moons. Two crescent moons.”  
Marco touched his cheeks forgetting that magic did that to him. He had his theories on that ever since he first used Star’s wand to summon the all-seeing eye. Were Mewmans just humans who found their way into the magical world? Or… or was Marco not completely human himself.  
“I’m glad, the idea of being with me… with a guy doesn’t upset. However, you don’t have to love me, Marco. you don’t have to force yourself to do that just for my sake or because of the bonding. we don’t have to change a thing about our relationship. Think of it as some very long bro time. We can have separate rooms, and you don’t even have to live in the underworld. You can just visit from time to time. Things can stay just the way they are.”  
Tom looked at him now. Eyes pleading for forgiveness and it was times like this that Marco was reminded just how insecure Tom was. Just how much weight he allowed to build on his shoulders.  
“As does the whole “crush” thing. we can ignore it. never speak about it.”  
Marco chuckled rolling his eyes as he got up, brushing grass off the seat of his pants as he stood up.  
“Yeah, I know all too well how ignoring a crush works out Tom. so lets not. I know you like me now and… I’m not completely against the idea of linking you too, I think. But let's take things slow. Bro time, for eternity? Or at least till we figure this all out?” he reached out his hand for Tom, the other shoved in his own pocket a bit bashfully, but his smile was genuine if a little nervous.  
Tom stared up at Marco, the sinking sun casting him in a hazy golden glow. He looked like an angle to him. an angle offering him a compromise. Not Heaven exactly but… close enough.  
He took Marco’s hand pulling himself up a little too hard causing the other boy to come tumbling into his chest. Tom instinctively wrapping his arm around Marco looking down at him as the boy stared up at him through those long lashes.  
There was a blush on his cheeks and the moon shaped marks were back glowing just under the rosy red blush. He made no attempt to get away from Tom’s embrace. Marco bit his lip and Tom found it utterly adorable.  
“How long,” asked Marco looking anywhere but at Tom’s eyes.  
“How long have you had a crush on me.”  
Tom thought, looking up at the sky, arms subconsciously squeezing Marco a little tighter in thought.  
“Love sentence was when it started but I was too angry and bitter to realize it. but I think I fell for you when.. when I saved you from Meteora. When you told me you kissed Star. And when I saw your soul leave your body, I knew. I would die if I lost Star but I knew if I lost you… id destroy the entire world.”  
Marco stared up at Tom, wide-eyed and whistled in impressed shock. What else was he supposed to do? Tom had just told him he was willing to destroy the world for him.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Tom cried letting go of Marco.  
“too much? Yeah, it was too much. That was some heavy shit to lay on you I’m sorry. “  
Maroc nodded but chuckled patting Tom on the back.  
“Come on, let's uh… let's head back to your place so we can get all this sorted out.”  
Tom nodded hurriedly grabbing Marco’s hand, the shadow marks glowed and Tom’s eyes were on Marco’s cheeks again where the two crescent moons were back, glowing eerily.  
Ignoring Marco’s indignant squick of panic, Tom pulled him close and they were engulfed in a collum of flames.  
It was like freefalling in an elevator but before panic could set in or he could even form the thought process to scream, his feet were gently hitting the ground and the rush of hair and heat and fire was gone.  
Tom let him go, hand still resting on the cover of his wait as Marco looked around.  
He’d never seen the underworld. He usually just portal-ed into Tom’s bedroom directly and tom’s servants usually facilitated most of his needs, giving him no real reason to go wandering around the castle.  
But now they stood in what he could only assume was the throne room. It was imposing.  
The ceiling was high, so high, in fact, black clouds streaking with lighting drifted across them  
The walls, floor and gothic columns of the palace were made of dark glittering onyx but an organic kind giving it the look of an oxygen cave.  
The windows were stained a fiery vermilion and depicted violent and monstrous creature Marco couldn’t even begin to understand.  
Gothic fountains of skulls and skeletons poured fiery lava from open mouths. One particular fountain depicted a mockery of the image of a cupid peeing water into the pool, replacing the cupid with an imp who pissed lava, which made Macro cringe. All the decor was pointed and jagged, from the frames of the picture which showed demons that Marco could only assume were relatives of Tom’s, to the back of the high thrones where his parents would have set. 

“Tomas!” came a voice from behind them and both boys whipped around to find Dave Luscitor, Wrathmelior and a host of demons coming towards them.  
Marco gulped expecting to be yelled at for his role in Star’s plan but instead found both and Tom behind picked up and crushed to Wrathmilor’s cheeks and nuzzled.  
She spoke cooingly in her usual trilling and low growling but as she went on, Maroc found he could pick up actual words here and there  
“_worried _ you two.” She said and Marco gaped against her warm red cheek.  
“I can understand her!” he whispered and Tom looked just as shocked.  
“wait you can understand what my mom is saying?”  
By this point Wrathmelior had set both boys down, looking down at them fondly.  
“That would be an effect of your Bonding. “ supplied Dave with a pat Tom’s shoulder.  
“See whatever Tom knows, you now know. In smaller degrees. One of those things being language Same goes for him.”  
Marco continued to gape.  
“there so much we need to explain to you two about the bonding and what to expect but for now we have to formally introduce Marco to the kingdom as prince consort, and future co-ruler of the underworld. Your ladies in waiting will show you to your room Marco.” dave said gesturing a smaller group of female demons who had separated from the larger group of courtiers.  
“so... I'm not in trouble?” Macro questioned in disbelief.  
Dave shared a look with his wife who smiled fondly down at him and shook her head.  
“not at all. We are just glad you are both ok. This was unexpected of course but… at least it’s someone Tom genuinely cares for. We shouldn’t have forced this upon him and Star to begin with but.. in times of unrest, weddings, and unity can put the populace at peace.” Said Dave.  
He placed both his hands on Marco's shoulders and smiled at him. Macro could actually see the resemblance between he and Tom this close. They we both handsome and tall with strong chins and expressive eyes.  
“Welcome to the family Marco.”  
With that Marco was swept away to be primped and prepped for his introduction to the demon kingdom.  
Marco hadn’t realized and Tom were still holding hands until he was being separated from his now husband by the female demons who were to be his ladies in waiting. Their ring fingers were the last to unlace as he was ushered by the gaggle of giggling demons.  
Tom smiled him befor their fingers were pulled away from each other as he was lead away by his father to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 finally up and ready. there will be a part two where we see everything from Tom's POVplease comment and let me know what you think. kudos are needed to keep me going


	4. Belle in Blue

The dress really was beautiful. Marco twirled in front of the mirror uncaringly. He had long since gotten over people seeing his more girlish behaviors since coming out as Turdina. Though his handmaidens had assured him that while demons didn’t care much for hang-ups like gender and sexuality, it was best that he looks the part of a princess at first until things had calmed down due to Star’s attempt at getting out of the wedding. The underworld loved their prince and wanted him to be happy with a princess. If that princess turned out to be a boy, no one would really care.  
the bodice was sheer black with a plunging neckline and leafy black overlays that twisted and twined up his torso like the branches of some ancient dead tree. The lace overlay continued downwards ways over the long flowy skirt of dark Prussian blue that’s faded to a dazzling silver at the trailing him. The sheer black sleeves hung off his shoulders in long bellowing glittering black. A gold cuff choker adorned his neck set with a blazing ruby eye which Marco was sure had blinked once or twice. Twi matching cuffs graced his wrist and a small gold crown set at the base of the long cascading mane of his high ponytail. Another of his handmaidens, a squid demoness of some sort, had done his makeup, lining his eyes in thick black and similar to how tom wore his eyeliner, his lids had been dusted with a glittering red to match the rubies in his gold jewelry.  
He looked amazing. He vaguely wondered if he should release a new line of princess Turdina dolls with a dress like this. His fans would surely love the darker look. He was sure a lot about the line would have to change now that this was the kind of attire he’d have to wear on a pretty much regular basis. The sudden intrusive though dampened his mood somewhat.  
So much had changed and so much was about to change. Marco was drawn out of his thoughts by a gentle voice.  
He turned to find one of his ladies in waiting bowed to him.  
“you don't have to bow. “ he said trying to help her back up. she blushed and back away into the line with the others.  
“no, no my lord. We simply wanted to remind you of the time. Prince Tomas and the King and Queen are waiting.”  
Marco nodded and took a deep breath.  
“ok, let do this. by the way, are each of your names.”  
The girls looked nervously between each other, giggling.  
The one who had bowed stepped forward she as a wide pear shaped demonness with large yellow eyes and long jagged wild white hair that matched her pale white almost pink skin. She had been the one to do his eyes, he noted seeing the suction cups on each of their fingers and the multiple tentacles hidden under her long taupe dress. He felt a bit bad for not committing her to memory but he had been so lost in thought and everything had happened in kind of a whirlwind.  
“Rastamora.” She said with a low curtsy  
Another of the demonesses stepped forward, the one who had worked on Marco’s dress. A black skinned demon with bright red eyes and purple hair that was up in an odd updo, her lower half under her black and purple dress was the body of a large spider which Marco avoided looking at.  
“Archncianna”  
The other two, who Marco realized were conjoined at the hip, slithered forward and curtsied one at a time. They were mirror images of one another one in monochrome of blue and the other in monochrome of red.  
“Zirk and Kirz,” they said in unison, voices eerie and eyes, dark and void filled.  
Marco shivered but nodded to them  
“Well girls it nice to meet you all. Guess we’ll be spending a lot of time tougher as my ladies in waiting.  
They all giggled and nodded in agreement as they made their way out of Marcos’ spacious rooms.  
He allowed them to take the lead as he had no idea how to find his way around the castle.  
His head was down as he followed them in silence. He felt more like he was on his way to a funeral than his own crowning but he couldn’t help himself. He’d made peace with it. he’d accept it and he wasn’t angry anymore but… he was nervous and afraid.  
He was so lost in the maelstrom of his emotions that he didn’t notice they had come to a ballroom. His ladies in waiting had parted at the top of the stares and a voice echoed loudly through the air breaking him out of his thoughts.  
“Princess Marco Turdina!”   
Trumpets sounded, their cry dissonant and unsettling and Marco looked down the stairs to find Tom looking up at him, hand outstretched.  
He was at the base of the steps, the king and queen a few feet from him and beyond them a sea of regal and intimidating demons  
The storm in his brain quieted and the binding mark around his finger thrummed pleasantly. if Maroc's descent down the stairs was a little quick, no one seemed to notice. Taking tom’s hand was grounding, like finding purchase in a storm and he was actually able to breathe and think.  
“you look amazing.” He whispered as they turned Tom’s parents who were waiting to start things.  
“you look just as good dude.”  
“you think so?” Tom asked looking himself over.  
He wore a black suit accented in deep marron along the hems and lapels, with a matching pale maroon undershirt with a black vest. His crown as in place and Macro noted this was actually the first time he had ever seen Tom in it. There was a beautiful Prussian blue flower pinned to his chest pocket over a maroon kerchief. They complimented each other nicely. Marco had to admit.  
King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior smiled at them then turned to address the entire ball and all the demons within.  
“welcome my fellow underworlders, from the deepest pits to the highest volcano peeks. Welcome one and all to the coronation of my son Prince Tomas and the lovely bride Princess Marco Turdina.”  
Adave said, voice carrying over the murmurs of the demons. Macro was suddenly very nervous. None of them looked as happy or as pleased as his handmaidens had. Tom squeezed his hand, leaning over to whisper in his ear, lips barely touching the delicate skin there. Macro had to suppress an involuntary shiver.  
“shoulders back, chin high. Stare them down, like you belong here and they are just scum beneath you.”  
“isn't that a little mean.”  
“no, it shows them you mean business. Demons value backbone above all else. Learn to act like your better than them and they will learn to treat you like it.”  
Macor sighed and did as he was told, squaring his shoulder and letting his face relax and he tried to look unimpressed but mildly affronted as though a small spider had just crawled across his hand.  
Dave went on.  
“I’m sure most of you may be surprised as you were surely expecting Princess Star Butterfly to be the one standing here.”  
There was a sudden uproar of angry shouts and yells and shrieks and growls. Marco could make out words here and there like “the nerve”, “degenerate!”, “Mewman whore” and almost stepped forward to defend star but tom had his hand on his waist, keeping him tucked close to his side.  
“not now. Wait.” He whispered  
Marco sighed and tried to resign his ire. Star wasn’t to blame for not wanting to be forced into a marriage. She was just a teenage girl after all. He tried to understand it from the view of Tom’s people. It must have looked bad. Like she led him on but that wasn’t the case and if they just listened and stopped being soo.. adult. They’d understand  
Then again maybe Marco was being too immature to really understand himself. Star had always kinda shirked her duties as a princess until recently. He had honestly expected her to be titled Star the rebel princess, not Star the underestimated. He had gotten a first-hand view of how the people of Mewni viewed her after she gave the throne back to Eclipse and how they had viewed her prior to. Moon was beloved and stern and perfect in their eyes were as Star and River were lazy and problematic. he, of course, knew that wasn’t the case. Knew that Moon was only the way she was cause she was afraid and because she had lost her mother and felt she needed to be the perfect queen. River… River was River but Star wasn’t as careless as she seemed. She loved fiercely and would do anything to help her people and was always read yo sacrifice to fix her mistakes.  
However, this was all from the point of view of someone who knew her and those around her intimately. To her subjects and maybe even most of the realm, save for the monsters perhaps, she was... just a dumb child.  
“yes yes. I understand your displeasure but the Black Moon chose someone far more befitting of our young Prince!” dave continued on over the roar of the demonic court.  
“princess Marco Turdina has earned her own renown. She liberated St Olga’s reform school and freed the daughter of many young nobles and royals from a life of servitude teaching them that embracing their flaws and quirks was not a crime or something to be stamped out. Then he fought alongside our beloved Prince when the threat of the monster Meteora reared its ugly head, sacrificing his own life to save those around him.”  
There was a low murmur of forced approval  
“Princess Turdina, Marco, has been deemed as worthy of our son and Prince by the black light fo the black moon. He worked with Tomas on his temper and his anger and has always been a shoulder to cry on and comfort to him. From rivals to friends, to best friends and now… to the future king and queen of the underworld. Please join me and welcoming Princess Marco into our family.”  
Dave stepped back in a low bow and Tom walked them forward, eyes hard and challenging but face all of. Marco nervously tried to copy him.  
Applause swept through the great ballroom.  
Tom coughed into his hand the clapping stopped  
“Marco,” he said with a bow, Marco barely remembered to curtsy in reply.  
“Before all my court I wish to ask you formally, though we are already wed. will you be mine partner and rule beside me not just as a married couple but as the best of friends.”  
Tom took Marco's hand kneeling and it was so much more intimate than the marriage had been, but he knew it was all for show. For the court. For all to see that they were a unit, a couple and that Marco would not treat their prince as Star had.   
Tom produced from his pocket a golden ring with a beautiful and rather a large sapphire set into it, surrounded by black diamonds and looked up at Marco as he held it close to his finger, the same one that bore the shadowy band from the black moon.  
Marco breathed deeply and smiled down at his friend  
“Yes, Tom. I will rule beside you.”  
Tom smiled a genuine smile and slipped the ring into Maroc’s finger. It fit perfectly.  
More applause broke out this time a bit less stilted and fake.  
“may I introduce to you your Future queen consort, princess Marco Turdina” announced Dave  
The demons applauded ye again, more animated this time around.  
Tom stood fingers intertwining with Marco’s as they beamed out over the ballroom.  
King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior ushered Tom and Marco to them, all three of the smaller men being wrapped in Wrathmelior’s arms. Her hugs were tight and almost suffocating but it reminded Marco of how his mother and father hugged him. The familiarity was pleasant  
They were lowered and dave hugged Marco then tom.  
“ok, you two. Now is the biggest hurdle to overcome all this,” he whispered to his son and now son-in-law.  
“Mingling. All of the demons present are of highest blood, some even direct descendants of the Morning Star king..”  
Tom and Wrathmelior’s eyes went white and they lowly intoned   
“ALL HAIL THE FALLEN. ALL HAIL THE MORNING STAR KING”  
Marco raised an eyebrow  
“is that normal?”  
“you get used to it after a while.” Dave shrugged  
Once Tom and his mother had come back to themselves dave continued  
“remember Marco demons are ruthless and extremely judgmental. You must pick your words carefully at all time. You must also maintain a sense of disdain. Demons expect their royals to be better than them and to act like it. they will try and widdle you down, they will try to goad you. If you respond it must cut to the core. Your tongue is the sharpest tool you have here. Use it.”  
Marco nodded, his hand sought out tom’s in his nervousness and clenched it in his own. Tom hid his blush well.  
This wasn’t really any different for them. once they had started to become friends Tom had found out how physically affectionate Marco could be. After meeting his parents and watching them interact he figured out just where it all came from. Tom tightened his own fingers around Marco’s trying to ignore the thudding of his heart and how Marco’s touches always felt like water after trekking through the desert. How Marco mad him feel so touched starved when he wasn’t around.  
He was so lost in the feel of Marco’s soft skin against his fingers he barely heard the boy calling his name.  
“Tom. Tom!”   
Tom jerked back to the present to find Marco looking at him. His parents had stepped way and Marco was staring at him expectantly.  
“sorry was thinking. What's up.”  
“mingling?” macro supplied eyes darting to the crowd of awaiting demons and them to Tom who nodded.  
Ok, they could do this. they got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter. sorry for the long wait, but life, whatcha gonna do.  
> anyways I think the next chapter will be from Tom's point of view as we watch the boys rub noses with the demon worlds elite  
> remember comments and kudos keep me going and encourage me. so don't be afraid to let me know what you think about the fic so far.


	5. Mingle with demons

Marco’s family had been what his father liked to call “diet Spanish catholic.” Meaning that while his abuela and abuelo were deeply devoted, his father and his mother were a bit more free-thinking. They tended to only attend church on special days like Christmas and Easter. However, he had seen imagery of demons growing up, in all their many shapes and forms and he had to admit, as he and Tom made their way through the throngs of waiting guest, the old portraits, pictures, carvings, and etchings were not too far off. There were many demons who had the classical cloven-hooved, bat winged and bull horned appearance with varying degrees of skin ranging from red to blue. Then there were others. Demons like anthropomorphic animals with bat wings. Others who looked like classical gargoyles. Some demons looked like humans though with black eyes and gaunt emaciated frames. Other looks like classical monsters from mythology, harpies, gorgons, ogres, and trolls. Then some.. had no discernable features at all, only vague human shapes formed from flames or smoke, or shadows, or all three.  
Tom leaned into him as they bowed and greeted demons of all shapes and sizes.  
“These are just lower families of demons. Low monarchs, barons, vicounts, earls, and knights. All fairly ok. Just look snobby and threatening. They like it. don’t worry.”  
Marco nodded, forcing himself to regard all the demons and imps who greeted them with a level of disdain and contempt. Tom was right they seemed impressed and happy.  
Tom stopped them, sweeping in front of Marco as though to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.  
Their chest were touching and Tom’s hand rested lowers on his wait then was really necessary. He cupped Marco's chin and tilted his head to the side. Bringing his mouth very close to his ear. Marco tried to fight the blush on his cheeks and the hitch of his breath at the closeness.  
It wasnt like he and Tom had never been physically intimate with one another. They used draped across one another during video game and movie nights. Tom also had a habit of grabbing Marco to pet him like one of his bunnies when he was riled up. But this was different. They were married now, and Marco knew how Tom felt about him now. It changed things a bit. Made them far more intimate and...sexual toma degree. “Now’s the real test. Behind me are the high archdukes and grand princes of the underworld. 6 families including my own make up the hierarchy here. The Lucitors who claim direct descendance from Fallen Morning Star King”  
He paused and Marco imagined his eyes glowing white as his face was buried in his neck. Marco knew he should have been paying attention but Tom’s breath was so hot on his neck as he breathed out the whispered words of praise for The Morning Star King. His grip on Marco grew tighter and he was now flush against the demon prince trying to remain composed. Fortunately, no one seemed concerned by the closeness and outright affection the two were showing. Marco had enough of his faculties to at least look coy though internally he was having a mild confused freakout. His hormonal teenage boy brain found this hot as fuck, but his mature rational side said now wasnt the time and he wasnt exactlysurevehen the time would be exactly  
Tom knocked out if quickly but only pulled away ever so slightly.  
“Sorry, but those demons behind us are descendants of … you know who's are generals. They are the ones you have to impress. Be ready to be insulted and belittled but also be ready to give as good as you get. Sarcasm is your biggest weapon.”  
Marco breathed out as Tom let him go and they made their way into the throng of demons that were all standing by expectantly . The first group they approached was composed of raggedly dressed looking demons with large bug eyes and two sets of arms and grotesquely protruding bellies. Marco was sure but he could make out the sound of buzzing from them the largest of the group who bowed low and almost…jokelingly to Tom who rolled his eyes.  
“Marco my butterfly, meet my uncle Barnibus Zelbub lord of all things that creep and fly.”  
The demon regarded Marco with a slight sneer and Marco noted there were two purples in his large eyes.  
Marco bowed but kept his head up, keeping eye contact as he regarded the man. If he was going to be vaguely disrespectful to them with his joking and reluctant bow then Marco would dot the same. God, he was already thinking like a royal.  
“Hello Lord Barnabus.”  
“Such a pretty human you’ve chosen as a cock warmer Tomas, my boy. Must admit I have not tasted human flesh in some time, I suppose you have to get it any way you can.” Barbibus said completely ignoring Marco's greeting in exchange for stealing a complete platter of the foot from a passing waiter and swallowing it all in one grotesque gulp. Marco’s lips curled in disgust but made no show of hiding it.  
“Watch yourself, uncle. You speak to your future king consort.” Tom warned with a sneer.  
“Yes, yes. Well, I will admit he is a grand site better than that Mewni whore you were so fond of. Did you ever even manage to deflower her or was she simply cuckolding you this entire time”  
Barnabus let out a loud jovial chuckle.  
Tom pushed passed his uncle and lead Marco away from the demon.  
“Always hated him.” He whispered.  
Marco wanted to respond that he understood why but they ere soon in front of another set of demons. This time all-females who reminded Marco of what would happen if a demon, a mermaid and a snake had children. They were blue/green-skinned with long cascading hair of black that moved like water. Their lower halves were composed of snake/ eel/ fish tails that glistened like diamonds. They were dressed regally and adorned with so much finery, Marco wondered how they even stood upright  
Tom bowed to the woman at the front of the group, a tall imposing creature, who smirked bemusedly down at him  
“Marco my pearl may I introduce the archduchess lorelei Vathan, queen of the the dark deep waters.”  
Marco curtsied but found his chin being lifted by a long cold webbed finger tipped with a long black talon. Loralei regards him in the same way one might regard a curious bobble of trinket.  
“They are very pretty Tomas I will admit.” She said turning Maroc's face too and froe as though inspecting him. Her voice waved and shook as though she were speaking underwater and her white pupilless eyes stared into Marco’s soul  
“one of my daughters would have been more preferable but I can see why you find this one intriguing. Shame he is mortal. You must be careful someone could come along and ruin that pretty face.”  
She let go of Marco's face with a condescending pat on the cheek.  
“Thank you for your compliment and concern my lady,” Marco said curtly.  
“oh my! They speak! And so eloquently. A far improvement over that Mewman. I wander can they sing, however? My daughters have the voices of sirens you know. Can your little pearl sing.”  
Marco looked at Tom who shrugged, nervously prepared to make a hasty exit for them but Marco would not be deterred by the sea demoness.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_“A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_  
_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea”_

 

Everyone around them grew quiet and Marco raised his voice a bit over the chatter. He wasn’t a great singer by any measure but he sounded good enough. this song, in particular, was all his Abeula’s favorite so he had gotten very good at it over the years. Tom’s hand closed around him and there was a rush like electricity through his body along his skin. It started from where his and Tom’s hands were joined and shot up his spine and along his nerves like dancing fire, like the first time he had ever sued Star’s wan, But he ignored it and continued on with the song. Sure he was no siren but if the women wanted a song. He would give her one.

_“Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva_  
_Cantando y llora_  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_  
_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva_  
_Cantando y llora_  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_  
_A la nanita nana nanita ella”_

Marcot tried to hold the note at the end for as long as he could, surprised that it came out so well and when the note died there was silence for a moment then polite applause and whispering.  
Lorelei blinked down at Marco then cupped his face again.  
“I will have to insist on lesson for you little one but very well done.”  
Marco curtsied again and Tom led him away to greet more of the higher demon court  
“That was beautiful.” He whispered astonished.  
Marco smirked bumping hips with Tom playfully.  
“Not a siren song but it was something.”  
“Siren song enough. Id fling myself off a boat for that. Especially if the siren singing it was you.” Tom confessed, bashfully avoiding eye contact with Marco, looking anywhere but at the brown-skinned boy. they both blushed at his praise.  
“I almost understood most of the words. It’s a lullaby right? Something about babies, birds and riverside think?  
Marco nodded as they drew near to another grouping of demons. These ones were the anthropomorphic type. They reminded Marco of werewolves… if werewolves were fat and covered in every possible kind of gold and silver jewelry imaginable. If he had thought the water demons were decked out then he was sorely mistaken  
They wore very little in the way of clothes, mainly toga-like loincloths mainly, but what they did wear looked expensive and opulent. Tom bowed low to the ground before the fattest and most opulently dressed of the wolf demons. Marco noted he was keeping himself in front of him as though to shield him from the others.  
“Cousin Gideon. It is a pleasure to see you doing well.” Tom said but the demon was paying him no mind. his fiery orange eyes were set on Marco.  
“So pretty.” The wolf demon growled stepping forward.  
Tom righted himself and blocked his path to Marco.  
“You always bring such pretty playthings home Tomas. Gideon added.  
“Marco this my cousin Gideon Ammon. Grand prince of all that glitters and gleams.” Tomas said but did not step from between them.  
“Oh, calm down Tomas. I only want to see your pretty new toy. They are quite lovely.”  
Tomas did not step from in front of Marco, only stared his cousin down, who growled lowly at him before letting out a long whine.  
“Oh come now, Tomas. I only want to get to know your blushing bride better. It’s not like I tend to steal them away from you. Your little princess Star was returned to you was she not. This one, however, is far lovelier and I could see them in far more extravagant garments or far less. Their skin is such a lovely shade of copper, it would just glitter draped in gold. You'd like that wouldn't you, my dear? To be draped in gold and nothing else?”  
Marco blushed at the implication but knew he shouldn't let the demon know just how uncomfortable those roving eyes were making him. He was the being stared at like he was prey and he wasn’t exactly sure which way Gideon wanted to consume him.  
“Down Gideon! Bad boy! Marco is mine and you will keep your claws to yourself!”  
Gideon only rolled his eyes.  
“But I want him them, Tom. why must you always get the best things? The pretties things. I bet they taste good. Bet they are soft.”  
“You will never find out.” Macro retorted he could stop himself but he could see Tom getting progressively more and more worked up. his eyes kept flittering between glowing and not as though his brain was going on the fritz with rage. He pressed himself closer to Tom but did not cower behind him.  
“Tom is the only one who gets to taste and feel me. Besides, If I wanted to risk the chance of fleas I simply go homes and cuddle with my puppies. If would far more enjoyable.”  
Gideon looked stunned for a moment as did Tom but then the wolf began to laugh and his entourage followed suit.  
“Oh, Tom you have chosen a good one. I like them. You will have to bring them around more often.”  
Tom nodded and quickly swept him and Marco away from the pack.  
He was fuming. Marco could tell by the plumes of smoke coming off his shoulders. Marco halted them and pressed his hand to Tom’s cheek.  
“Hey, hey! Whats wrong.” He asked.  
“ugh, fuckign Gideon. He always wants my stuff!!!” Tom growled then shot a ball of fire out of his hand at a passing waiter who lit up like a roman candle but didn’t seem too pressed over the matter, continuing to go about his duties serving drinks and horderves  
Marco chuckled and petted Tom’s cheek.  
“Oh I’m yours now just cause we’re married?” he tried joking. Tom grabbed hin and pulled him close lips barely an inch from his own, eyes still glowing red with anger.  
“yes!” he growled. Marco would have been frightened but seeing Tom like that did something to him he couldn't quite explain. It was… flattering ing a weird way.  
Tom instantly calmed down realizing just what has said. He let go of Marco but didn’t push him away.  
“sorry. Sorry. It's just… ugh....Did you mean it?”  
Tom asked looking bashful suddenly.  
Marco raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“Did you mean it when you said only I get to taste you? Only I get to feel you?. I need to know Marco. You know how I feel about you. You can't just go saying stuff like that out of the blue.”  
Marco gulped. He had been hoping Tom had overlooked that part but there was no taking back now. He had said it. he hadn’t planned on the matter of sex coming up so soon. He had hoped it would never come up honestly but here they were. Marco pressed again toma s the demon clung to him desperately and needed some form of assurance all because his cousin had riled him up.  
Marco sighed and looked anywhere but at Tom  
“I mean.. we are married. I agreed to all this didn’t I?” he said bashfully  
“so when.. when we get to that point. I mean it's not like I’m against it or don’t want to at some point. I mean your attractive and its always been something I’m a bit curious about but we gotta take it_”  
Maroc was cut off by the feel of Tom’s lips against his own. He stiffened for a few moments then his shoulder relaxed and he allowed Tom to dip him back a bit, fingers coming up to lace in the hair at the nape of Marco's neck. God his lips were so hot. Hot and soft like kissing a rose that had been in the summer sun all day. his grip on Marco's hip and back sure and strong, strong enough to bruise if he wanted to and marco couldn't bring himself to say he would mind. Marco wasn’t some blushing school girl but damn if he didn’t want to be in that moment. He clutched Tom’s lapels pulling him close. So close he wanted to feel Tom against every inc of his body. He tentatively opened his mouth at the request of Tom's long tongue swipingbat his lips and nearly swooned. God even his mouth was hot. Their tongues wrestled and pressed against each other as they deepened the kiss. Tom tasted like fireball whiskey and Marco was certain if they kept this up he'd be drunk off the spicey cinnamon taste of him. He was struck with a sudden memory of seeing Tom's tongue. It had been thick but forked like a snake's and now it was in his mouth. At that moment he knew, yeah he could have sex with Tom. He could spend all of eternity just like this.  
*so could I?*  
Marco’s eyes shot open only to find Tom’s had done the same. They parted lips but Tom still held him in the same pose but his grip had loosed a bit in shock.  
“….what was that,” Marco asked slowly.  
“I… I don’t know. I just… I heard you say that and I responded but… you couldn’t have said it with my lips on yours.” Said Tom eyes wide and slightly panicked  
“that’s cause I didn’t say it. I **thought** it.”  
They stared at each other for a while longer before Marco made up his mind  
*can you hear me.* he thought as loud as he could.  
Tom winced and almost dropped him  
*yeah sorry. Not so loud next time ok*  
*oh my god! we can hear each other's thoughts!*  
*Telepathy! Of course! Its part of the binding* tom smacked himself in the head.  
*ok, we can explore this some more later, but we gotta meet the rest of the demon lords first. Two more to go*  
Maroc nodded as Tom straighten them back and smoothed out their clothes. he crooked his arm with a smirk and Marco looped his own arm through  
*Still wanna kiss you more*  
“I heard that tom” Maroc said aloud figuring Tom hadn’t meant for him to do so. Still, he was blushing at the comment. It wasn’t just the thought or words he was picking up. he was feeling the emotion and the heat and desire behind it all.  
Tom only smirked.  
“I know.”  
Marco blushed harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, here it is the next chapter done.  
> sorry for the long wait but motivation comes aga between school and depression is can be a little hard to keep myself motivated and interested  
> but enough about me.  
> so could anyone guess the identity of the demon hierarchy and their biblical demon counterparts, as well as what they represent?  
> let me know in the comments and as always feel free to give me your thoughts and constructive criticism and don't forget to hit the heart button  
> kudos and comments keep me going


	6. Curiouser and Curiouser

The next group of demons they came upon were almost comically small. They resembled bipedal pigs with long grey and silver beards. Their long demon tails were even curled like pigtails.  
The one with the long beard was the one Tom bowed it, followed by Marco. he set upon a rickety-looking old-timey wheelchair and seemed like he would rather be anywhere but where he was.  
“Marco my love may I introduce you to Segan Selphegor, prince of leisure and discovery.”  
Said Tom.  
Segan looked at Marco and nodded curtly with a tired smile.  
“How lovely to meet the replacement to that horrid Star Butterfly. You seem to have a far better upbringing than she did. She was always just… going. All over the place.”  
“Segan is descended from the first demon of sloth. As such he holds a particular fondness for the slow life.” Tom supplied.  
“Star isn't so bad once you get to know her I assure you. But she could stand to slow down a bit.”  
“exactly! Take a nap, laze about a bit. The world isn't going anywhere and even if it does. Who cares.”  
Tom rolled his eyes bemused.  
“I’m surprised you even chose to come, cousin, always thought grand soirees were not your thing.” he supplied teasingly.  
“they aren't. You mother showed up out of the blue and threatened to eat me if didn’t at least make an appearance. And now that I’m here, leaving would be too much of a hassle.”  
Segan reminded Marco of a lazy antisocial teenager and he had to stop himself from laughing at the mental image.  
“well, you’ve done your duty cousin, your welcome to leave at your leisure,” Tom said arm once again flung around Marco's waist.  
Marco hadn’t even realized he was leaning into him till they were bowing in a farewell to Seagan and his fellow imps. When had he become so comfortable with this new side of Tom? yes, it wasn’t any different than they had been prior to all this. but the touches had always been fleeting, quick and over before either could really question the intent or meaning behind them. even on the occasion, Tom would drape himself across Marco as they were playing video games, or use him as a replacement for his therapy bunny. The touches were simple casual. These… these were intimate in a way Marco couldn’t place. Intimate and… possessive. Marco was finding, he had no quarrels with being possessed.  
The realization made his cheeks heat up and the small shorts he wore under his gown a little tighter.

“One more high demon to meet but I really don’t want to”  
Tom supplied halting them to snag two drinks off the platter of a passing waiter.  
“why? Is this one anything like Gideon?” Marco asked appreciating the fizzy drink Tom passed to him. He ignored the small glaring eye at the bottom of the glass.  
“worse” Tom fumed, steam rising from his own glass the moment it touched his lips.  
“worse than Gideon that scary. How so tough?”  
Tom thought for a moment then explained himself.  
“think about all the demons you’ve met, your family is catholic right? So each demon you have met is a descendant of the original demon kings and lord that made up the underworld in the olden times. and each one presents a primordial … you would call them sins. So think about the sin that each demon you met has represented.”  
Marco hummed eyes darting around the land of each other grouping of demons they had met previously.  
Barnibus would have to be… gluttony. Marco remembered something about the demon of gluttony and his association with flies from a long-ago Sunday school class. Never thought he’d have to ever call on any of that knowledge.  
Lorelei was a water demon and if he wasn’t mistaken the demon that was associated with water was also associated with envy. So Lorelei was envy, and thinking back to some of her comments it fit.  
Gideon was greed, that was clear as day. Segan had been sloth.  
Marco voiced all this aloud with Tom nodding along.  
“now think about what sins are left.” Tom inquired when he figured Marco had figured it out.  
“Pride, Wrath, and Lust.”  
“The last one. We are going to meet my uncle who is an incubus, a demon of lust. I normally wouldn’t be so upset if it were Star here, she’s mewman, his charms don’t work on her because of her magic, but your human. And he has always been… well, let's just say he likes em young and pretty.”  
“Wait, what about wrath and pride.” Asked Marco counting off the demons and their corresponding sins on his fingers.  
Tom smirked  
“you're looking at him. Marco Diaz, may I introduce to you, Tomas David Luscitor, Lord of Pride and Prince of Wrath, on my mother side.” Tom said with a low bow as he took Marco's hands and placed a single kiss to his knuckles.  
Marco chuckled and fanned himself dramatically.  
“My lord Tomas, I'm so flattered to find my husband has such prestigious and infamous titles.”  
Both boys locked eyes then began to laugh at their own little joke.  
“well Tomas, dear nephew. Happy to see you have such a good time with your new bride.”  
Said a voice like silk on velvet in honey. Marco and tom turned to find themselves staring at the most attractive being Marco had ever seen. They had no discernible gender, their appearance seeming to shift and warp like smoke or like a mirage, features fading seamlessly into one another. They were tall and no matter how they shift their form was exactly what Marco would have found attractive on a woman or a man. Their eyes were the same, shifting colors, swirling one into another and yet each color was exactly what Marco would have wanted.  
Tom tensed beside him drawing his attention away from the figure. A shiver of dread ran down his spine however and he snapped his head back to the demon who’s body was still shifting and morphing but starting to take one a somewhat solid shape, one that he noted he had eyes that kept jumping between two familiar and distinct shades of blue and one familiar shade of vermilion red.  
What had Marco so shaken was that the moment he took his eyes off the creature it had changed. He could just make it out, out the corner of his eye. It was tall and emaciated, long curling horns and three faces, a snake’s tail coiling behind it as it stood on hairy cloven-hooved legs.  
And the dread that came over him, he hadn't felt anything like that since Toffee.  
“Marco my beloved may I introduce you to Beau Modius. Grand high incubi and prince of all things fleeting”  
Beau bowed low taking Marco’s hand and pressing it to his lips. Marco was certain the kiss was warm or was supposed to be warm but it was cold and dry. It was like having frozen leave brush his hand. Those eyes were on him again, shifting and changing between blue and red again even as his face became something more solid. He looked like every man and woman Marco had ever fantasized about. There were bits of Star and Jackie and bits of Tom and Gustav/Charlie. Their skin was pale but held a creamy light lavender tint. Their hair was blond and rested at their shoulders. They ere tall and muscular but still feminine in shape and form. A Marco hybrid of everything Marco could have and would have wanted. no, not a hybrid, an amalgamation. He realized its form had been nebulous before because it was trying to find one he would find attractive to him, and it would have worked. He could even feel the feeling of attraction and desire tugging at him, like insistent and needy hands. However, something was keeping in place. It wasn’t just the fear of what Beauo really looked like, not it was something more.  
“pleasure to meet you my lord” Marco supplied with a low curtsies   
Beau for his part looked momentarily taken aback and Marco felt a bit triumphant at having shaken the demon.   
*your cheeks are glowing again.* Tom thought into Marco's mind, voice awed but questioning, though his face barely betrayed anything.  
Before Marco could think of a response to why this seemed to keep happening, Beauo Spoke again  
“it is not often, if ever, a human can resist me little Marco. I wonder just what is about you that allows you to resist. You must be something very special.”   
They whispered sinfully sweet, now far more solid than before, yet shimmering and shifting around the edges. Marco could still feel the tendrils of the demon’s illusion trying to work their way around him. He could practically see them, dark and shifting, writhing and dripping with something he was sure would have tasted honey-sweet upon his tongue.  
Mentally he shook them off, sweeping his thoughts through the air as though they were his own hand, the other reaching out for Tom’s.  
To his utter surprise, Beau seemed to falter and take a step back. His poise never wavering and to any onlooker, it may have just looked like a step but Maroc new. He felt the tendrils of lust and desire violently snap back, he could almost hear them shriek.  
*your fighting off his power!?” Tom’s voice rung in his head in shock.  
The demon prince’s hand tightened around Marco's and there was a surge of shadowy magic that pushed Beau and his influence back. He stooks another step back, still poised but his eyes held panic and disdain.  
To any onlooker, it would have looked like nothing. Just a simple conversation, Beau stepping back to keep a comfortable distance.  
Whatever Maroc had been doing, had only been magnified by the binding of the blood moon.  
Beau locked eyes with Marco, then they shot to his and tom’s joined hands and smirked.  
“yes. Something very special indeed. Hold tightly to your bride nephew. Your little princess may serve some great used after all.” and with that he turned and walked away, followed by the entourage of beautiful demons, Marco had only just noticed. Their form becoming more and more nebulous the further away they got.  
“Ok that was fucking hot,” Tom whispered and Marco rolled his eyes smacking at the demon’s shoulder. Which only earned him some eyebrow waggling in return.  
“but no seriously Marco, that was amazing. I've never seen a mortal resit a lust demon like that. You weren't even swayed in the slightest”  
“well after I saw what he really looked like out the corner of my eye it was kinda easy to just be like no dude.”  
Tom gaped at Marco, then took him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.  
“You saw their true form?” he asked. Marco was sure his voice couldn’t get any more shocked.  
“Yeah. Like just out the corner of my eyes.”  
“Marco…that’s not… that’s not normal. Only demons or the highly magically gifted can see a demon’s true form. We all have parts of us that we hide in front of mortals and mewmans but to see the true form of a high-level demon-like Beau, a duke of the underworld, that isn't something you just… do!”  
Marco stared back at some and could only shrug. Was it really that big of a deal? Like he had seen Tom’s tail before Star even knew he had one. Before he even showed it to her. On occasion, he could catch the flutter of large batlike wings barely visible in his peripherals. He just thought it was his brain supplying something to Tom that would be more fitting for the demon prince.  
But if Tom and Beau were to be believed, that wasn’t normal. Not at all.  
Their attention was drawn away from the sudden discovery by the sound of discordant trumpets. They turned to the front of the ballroom, where the staircase spilled unto the main floor to find Tom’s dad ready to address the entire court.  
“now that we have had our fill of talk and drink I pray you all to clear the floor for the first dance of the lovely couple.”  
It was almost comical how everyone cleared the floor leaving Tom and Macro standing there awkwardly.  
*you didn’t say anything about a first dance Tomas!!!” Marco thought loudly in panic*  
* what's wrong Diaz. Thought you were light on your feet* Tom thought back with a smirk as he swept Marco into the center of the ballroom. He bowed low, the smirk never leaving his face.  
*I’ll show you light on my feet demon boy.* Marco rolled his eyes as he bowed as well, taking Tom’s outstretched hand.  
*I’d tell you to put your money where your mouth is, but we can save that for later when we are someplace private*  
Marco’s cheeks turned red and hot as he averted his eyes. Tom laughed out loud as he pulled Marco’s body flush to his, finger under his chin to draw Marco’s dark whiskey eyes back to his flaming red ones as the music began.


	7. Let The Dark Waltz Begin

Marco wasn’t ready to put on a show. He was barely prepared. What song would a bunch of demons even choose for their prince’s first dance with his new bride/groom? they had had no time to rehearse. Luckily, he and Tom had a good ability to play off each other. Marco had taken, ballroom, salsa, ballet, and even urban-hip-hop-belly-dance-fusion, so he was confident in his abilities. Tom was a prince, so he had learned ballroom dancing firsthand. They would be fine. Marco signed and let Tom pull him close. The moment they locked eyes all his worries faded into fiery vermilion. 

_We are the lucky ones_  
_We shine like a thousand suns  
_When all of the colors run together__

_I'll keep you company_   
_In one glorious harmony_   
_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_   
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_   
_Turning me into the light_

The haunting sound of violins filled the ballroom and Tom took his stance for the waltz and Marco naturally fell into his own. It thrilled Tom whenever they dance. Marco always let him lead, always willing to play a passive role when it came to things like this. Normally it was push or pull with them. In constant slight competition even no that they had moved on from being enemies to being best friends. However, when music was on and Marco was dress in all his princess attire, he gave Tom complete control and it thrilled the young demon to no end.  
He led their dance Marco following effortlessly. He held him close, closer than necessary for a waltz, hand on the small of his back where it had wondered to all night. It wasn’t the proper placement, but Marco adapted as he always did. They took swirling and twirling steps in intricate patterns across the floor, Marco’s dress billowing and whirling around them. Tom's hand on Marco's waist leading them to and fro across the floor. 

_Time dancers whirling past_   
_I gaze through the looking glass_   
_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry_   
_Where movement is poetry_   
_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_   
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_   
_Turning me into the light_

The world around them blurred into a sea of colors. Tom gazed down at Marco in utter awe. The crescent-shaped marks were on his cheeks again, glowing faintly but getting slowly brighter and brighter as they moved. He was so beautiful. Tom had always thought Marco was handsome, however, tonight, their wedding night, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He twirled them again and dipped Marco back, long chocolate tresses brushing the ground, shimmering navy-blue eye shadow on his play as he closed his eyes as he was held. He was in his element. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, Marco loved the whole princess persona he had created for himself. It allowed him to step out of Star’s shadow, to be someone else for a bit. Not to mention he made his dresses look good. Very good if you were to ask Tom.  
As they waltzed, Tom lost in his passion began to leave trails of fire across the dance floor as he often did when he and Star used to dance, however to his utter surprise, mingling with them were glittering silver and blue trails of glitter, like moonbeams that rippled out from each step Marco. The other boy didn’t seem to notice, eyes still closed as though in deep thought. The moons on his cheeks were glowing brightly now. Tom had to wonder where Marco had been hiding all of this. Was it just the binding of The Black Moon? He knew that Marco had been able to wield Star’s wand and he also knew Marco’s theory that Mewmans were just humans who somehow stumble into the magical realm and just got stuck there. But this was more than that. It was almost like Marco had always been using magic. Tom could almost see it wafting off him the way he saw it with Star only… far more intense. Instead of pink clouds of glitter, made up sugar and rainbows and all the things little girls were made of, Marco gave off an glow of eerie light and glittering stars, dark light. like a full moon night in calm spring woods.  
They cut intricate geometrical patterns into the floor in flames and glowing glittering silver/blue light.  
*Marco open your eyes* Tom thought. He needed him to see what they had created.  
he shifted their steps and Maroc out, sending a spiral of dancing glittering silver around the other boy.

_Dance me into the night_   
_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_   
_Let the dark waltz begin_   
_Oh let me wheel, let me spin_   
_Let it take me again_   
_Turning me into the light_

Marco heard Tom’s voice in his head like a gentle kiss along his jaw up to his ear. he hadn’t kept his eyes closed the entire time, but he had wanted to concentrate and put on a good show for the demons. Besides if he had them open, he would have had nowhere to look but at tom and he just couldn’t take seeing that all-encompassing love and desire in the boys’ eyes. It didn’t offend him, but it made him feel thing he wasn’t really ready to have to unpack. But tom’s voice in his mind was so imploring and gentle, so filled with awe he couldn’t resist. Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were Tom’s. then he noted the odd shifting light around them and chanced a glance over his shoulder.  
Marco nearly lost a step, faltering for a mere second. He was leaving trails of silver/blue shimmering Smokey light behind with each step. The light danced and entwined with the angry reg flames left behind in tom’s wake.  
The light flickered and faltered along with Marco till a gentle soft touch gripped his chin drawing his gaze back to Tom

*Don't think about it. Just focus on me, on what we are creating. Focus on your magic*  
Tom thought, pulling Marco out of his own head, twirling Marco out and then pulling him back to his chest. They spun, and their feet left the ground, as though the light and flames were pushing them up. they waltzed through the air Marco's eyes alight with the sight around them.  
silver glittering light mingling with red hot flames, turning them a beautiful shade of flickering blue and orange  
Marco’s eyes never left Tom’s and the feeling that overwhelming feeling in his chest. It was… it wasn't loved, he was sure, but he knew it could be. Could grow into love. It was that first spark that could easily grow into a dancing flame.  
The violins played slowly as they danced till the song faded. The fire and glowing silver around them faded to wispy smoke and glitter.  
Marco stepped back, and bowed to Tom, Tom did the same, a low bow, eyes still locked on Marco.  
The entire ballroom erupted in applause shattering their little world of flames and light.  
Marco was shaken a bit. Tom could see it. Could the tension in his shoulders eve as he smiled and bowed to the throngs of demons. The music picked up again and others began to dance as well.  
Tom grabbed Marco’s hand and began up the staircase past his parents.  
“Tom we can’t just leave.” He protested but didn’t really fight.  
“Yes, we can. We came and did what we were supposed to. They're expecting me to whisk you away to my room and ravage you.” Tom said over his shoulder with a smirk.  
Marco blushed.  
“really! I mean. we aren’t going to do that right now, are we… cause I don’t think I’m ready for that man.”  
“Of course not Diaz but we need to talk. Do you realize you just did magic without even thinking about it?”  
Marco bit his bottom lip, a habit he must have picked up from Stared up it was so much more endearing on him. At least, in Tom’s opinion.  
“So, where are we going,” Marco asked as the crested the staircase and made a sharp turn left away from where Marco’s chambers and Tom’s rooms were located.  
“The Library.”  
Tom hoisted Marco up in hi mars and clicked his heels, shooting flames out of his feet to rocket himself down the dark silent hall Marco clutching tightly to his chest.  
Marco knew his display of magic tonight weren’t normal, and all without a wand none the less, but he was scared to find out just what he was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait guys but that's life.  
> so here it is the 7th chapter. it was a little rushed and it's kinda short but I really just wanted to move on from the ball and all this and get the plot rolling.  
> After this, the plot kind of starts to pick up and we find out just why Marco is so good at wielding magic for someone who has no magical training.  
> What secrets are a certain previous queen of Mewni may have been keeping behind her fan  
> and a certain princess may end up starting a war... again!  
> So stay tuned  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.  
> I am more than open to some constructive criticism, or just let me know what you think may happen as the story goes on.  
> comments and kudos always appreciated.


	8. Secrets

The library was dark and dusty, but there was a faint glow of red from the large stain glass windows depicting scenes of triumphant demons and agonizing torture. When Marco had first arrived in the underworld, he had found the images grotesque and frightening but as he gazed at them now he could find a certain beauty in them. Tom placed him gently down on his feet as Marco stared around in awe at all the books. Rows upon rows stacked on black shelves that spiraled up into the extremely high ceiling. So high, in fact, they vanished into the darkness  
Marco was so distracted he hadn’t realized tom was still holding him staring at him intently.  
“What?” he asked now a little self-conscious.  
“Nothing… just… are… are you really ok with all this macro? Will you be happy here… with me?”  
The insecurity and unsureness in tom’s three eyes sent an arrow through Marco. He honestly didn’t know how to answer. They had joked and flirted and flinted around the subject of all this but now they were alone, and tom was imploring him.  
“If you don’t want this,” Tom said hand sliding up Marco’s side and along his arms before coming to rest on his cheek. Marco would say he was surprised to find himself leaning into the touch but there was no point.  
“I can take you home. We can figure it all out. Wouldn’t be the first fake time the underworld has seen a marriage where the royal couples live separately.”  
Marco shook his head, cupping his own hand over tom’s  
“I didn’t run when Star offered. I’m not going to run now. It's new and scary and weird but… I think I can get use to this. I want to be here tom. Here, with you.”  
Marco stared up at Tom through his long lashes, the red glow of the windows casting him in blood-red light that made tom’s breath catch in his throat. He didn’t think, he simply hoisted Marco up and set him on the nearest table as he crushed their lips together. Marco protested for a moment but then his hands were twisted in tom’s lapels and he was kissing back, dull teeth nipping forcefully at tom’s lips.  
Tom pressed himself between Marco’s open legs, hiking up his dress, till he could feel the boy’s soft thighs and rut a bit closer to him.  
“tom we said we’d wait,” Marco whined breaking their kiss, Tom chased his lips, hands on Marco’s hips under the puffy layers of the dress.  
“come on Marco. I just want to feel you up a bit. Nothing serious yet I promise. Wanna taste you and hear the sound you make.”  
Marco panted, eyes hungry and Tom smirked.  
“You want it. You’ve thought about it, haven’t you.? I know I have.” Tom's hand wandered from hip to thigh and then between. Marco panted never breaking eye contact.  
“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of you, just like this.”  
He pressed his palm into Marco’s crotch, finding him hard as a rock under the frilly petticoat and panties.  
Marco moaned tom smirked ready to rip the entire dress from Marco’s body an take him right there on the table under the watchful glass eyes of his ancestors.  
“uh my lords…” came a voice from the darkness.  
Marco let out a squeak, thighs clapping close as forcefully shoved Tom away from him.  
The demon for his part glared, glowing white eyes at the sniveling cur who would interrupt his conquest of his bride.  
The library demon stood off in the shadows, eyes cast downward. He was a small spindly thing with too-large eyes and horns around them that made them look like they were horn-rimmed glasses instead of his actual eyes.  
“We are in the middle of something important. What do you want Biblius.” Tom growled as Marco hopped off the table, face beat red as he tried to smooth out his dress.  
“Forgive me my lord but… I merely wished to know if you require any assistance.” Tom sighed  
Library demons only showed themselves to people seeking knowledge and that was what they had come here for.  
“You took your time showing up. Did you enjoy the show” he snarled.  
The young demon stiffened but his eyes shot to Marco’s and then down to his feet. Tom smirked. He could smell the musty scent of arousal barely there, but it was enough to have his answer.  
“Your future queen wishes to see all the books you have on the Black Moon and the marriages performed underneath it.”  
Marco has made himself presentable now and he scowled at Tom for being so cross with the little guy.  
“I’m sure we could find them ourselves, why don’t you go join the party dude.” Marco tried smiling at the demon who blushed and looked back down at his feet.  
“You are too kind my lady Marco but as a library demon. I am bound to the library and all its books. I may only leave to collect the books back from those who have borrowed them, and it is my duty and soul purpose to assist those who come seeking knowledge form their pages.”  
“Oh, that sucks. What happens if someone doesn’t return a book or damages it.” Marco chuckled slightly but he stopped as he watched the tiny demon begin to twitch and spasm.  
“damage… a book.” His voice had grown deeper and he was beginning to turn a shade of red from the dull lavender he had been only seconds ago. Tom pulled Marco back as the tiny demon bulged and grew.  
“Calm down… no one will harm your books Biblius” Tom shouted.  
The demon began to shrink down again till he was his normal size, looking slightly dazed.  
“Forgive me my lady Marco. I am so sorry. I just get a little… high strung over my books.” Said Biblius shaking the last of his rage away.  
“Books on The Black Moon, that what you wanted wasn’t it? Yes, I will get those for you right away.”  
With that, he turned and vanished into one of the bookshelves  
The sound of footsteps was heard high above them a second later as Biblius reappeared on the story above them.  
Marco watched as he did it again and again, walking into the shadows of the bookshelves and then reappeared somewhere else as he inspected books.  
Tom came up behind Marco, a finger trailing along his arms as he pressed kisses up along Marco’s neck.  
“where were we my love,” he growled in Marco’s ear.  
Marco swatted at tom’s wandering hands.  
“stop that! We came here for a reason.”  
Tom crossed his arms and huffed with a roll of his eyes. Marco shook his head but smirked.  
He leaned in and kissed the demon’s cheek giving his ass a little pat.  
“later.” He whispered.  
There was a tug at Marco’s dress, and he turned to see Biblius. or at least his legs and the hand he had used to get Marco’s attention. Everything else was obscured by the stack of gigantic books he was holding. Marco quickly took the pile from him and set it on the table.  
“Thank you, my lady.” Biblius huffed as he leaned over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
“These are all the books we have on the black moon, as well as marriages performed throughout the demon kingdom all the way back to Fallen Morning Star King.”  
Marco sighed and waited as both Tom and Biblius’s eyes turned white-hot and they intoned in unison  
“All HAIL THE FALLEN! ALL HAIL THE MORNING STAR KING!”  
Once both demons had come back to themselves Marco began unstacking the books.  
“ok let’s start reading tom. Would you mind helping us out here Biblius?” Marco inquired handing a book to the smaller demon.  
“it would be my honor lady Marco.” He grinned and bowed.  
“stop fliting with your future queen.” Tom hissed mockingly  
They poured over books for hours. While it was interesting learning that Star would not have been the first Mewman to marry into the demon hierarchy, nor that Marco had not been the first human, he was no closer to the answers he wanted. There were mentions of how the black moon worked but it seemed to differ from couple to couple. Though some things were constant. For instance, understanding each other’s languages and cultures. There was also the telepathy. For magic users like Mewmans, these things were almost instantaneous, but Marco wasn’t a born Mewman. He had no real magic of his own. Sure, he had been able to wield Star’s wand, but he assumed that just how the wand work, it was a magical harnessing tool that worked for anyone who picked it up. Ludo hadn’t seemed all that magical and he had been able to wield it but then again, he was a part of star’s world so maybe that had been why.  
Marco sighed setting aside his previous book and reaching out for another. He grabbed the first one to catch his attention. A dark maroon leather covered monstrosity with no title. The only thing on the covered was a large golden circle with a purple diamond-shaped stone set into its center. It reminded Marco of the Blood moon when it had opened to reveal itself as an eye, but also something else he couldn’t quite place his finger on.  
“I am not familiar with that title. Must be new… or perhaps something before my time.” Biblius quizzed looking confused. This seemed to pique Tom’s interest, who had been half-heartedly leafing through a book.  
“You’re supposed to know all the books here, aren’t you? Like it’s your… literal soul purpose as the demon of this library right.” Marco quizzed looking between the too.  
“Yeah. That’s how it's supposed to work.” Said tom coming behind Marco to look at the book over his shoulder.  
“you grabbed it and don’t know anything about it?”  
Biblius shook his head.  
“my job is to help others seek knowledge, my power is simply knowing the location, and contents of every book in the library. In my personal time, I have familiarized myself with almost every book here. All save for that one.”  
Marc opened the book and found the first few pages blank. He leafed through the rest and found them the same. Blank grey pages.  
“huh.” Tom shrugged.  
“maybe that’s why I didn’t know its contents or had never seen it. It’s empty. Suggested Biblius  
Marco was about to accept that the book was a dead end and close it, but grazed his finger down one of the pages and yanked it back in pain, a single drop of blood landing on the blank page and seeping into the paper.  
“Ow! Papercut” he hissed sticking his injured index finger in his mouth. Tom tapped Marco’s shoulder, eyes locked on the book.  
Dark purple words began to bleed across the page in glowing delicate cursive.  
The pages fluttered, turning themselves back to a few pages before the cover. The wiring filling each page as it went until it came to rest.  
“did…did I do that.” Gaped Marco tom and Biblius only stared.  
Tom’s hands had wondered to Marco’s waist and shoulder and they tensed as he made to move closer to the book.  
“Be careful Marco. Demon books can be… finicky.” Marco nodded taking a deep breath and reading aloud the sprawling print on the page.

 _“What hides behind sealed lips and a fan of gold?_  
_A trove of unspoken secrets that were never to be told._  
_Only blood of blood may reveal all that has been hidden_  
_Only blood can break the seal on all that was forbidden”_

Marco’s eyes began to glow, silver. The glow spread from his eyes across his skin, encasing his body in soft blueish light till his skin was a soft pale blue. His hair worked itself free, causing the high ponytail that had been painstakingly pinned in place to fall away. His real hair grew messy and curled, settling at his shoulders. The crown he had been wearing melted away, the large gem in its center moving to his forehead and cutting its self in half to resemble a sapphire crescent, as the melting silver worked its way around Marco’s forehead to form layered diadem. Two more pairs of arms materialized along his sides, as the shoulders of his dress became looser and puffier. The fabric along the bodice opened in a low v down Marco’s chest, making the top of the dress look more like loosely buttoned peasant blouse than a dress. a black band worked itself around Marco’s waist, cinching it tight like a corset, while the skirt of the gown shortened. a slit formed in the now glittering a nearly transparent fabric till it reached all the way up Marco’s hip, to reveal his frilly petticoat and underwear had been replaced with skintight black pants. Black boots with strange ridges and spikes along the back formed around his feet.  
Huge wings unfurled from his back, glittering silver, and dark blue. They were similar to those of a luna moth only oddly mixed with those of a bat.  
Tom watched Marco’s transformation, remembering the first time he saw Star's and how shocked he had been, but this was somehow different. Though none the less shocking.  
There was so much power here. Similar to Stars but differnt. If star had been like a ball of glowing fire, then marco was like a silver drop of dark water. Tom watched in awe as the book began to glow and Marco raised all six of his hands and then plunged them… into the pages a glowering purple and gold portal filling the space where the pages had once been. Biblius fainted in horror. A blinding light spilled from the book and Tom grabbed onto Marco, wrapping his hands around the other boy’s wrist trying to pull him out but he wouldn’t budge. suddenlythe binding of the black moon around his finger pulsed, sendingvoit a wave of black light. His horns grew longer, curling up and back. His hair stretched with them forming a wild mane around his head and massive dragon like wings sprang from his back. He didn’t have enough time to take it all in however, as the blinding light enveloped he and Marco, then the whole library.

Marco blinked eyes blurry and mind fogged. He felt tense and his hands were grasping onto something. There was a heavy panting hot breath on his neck.  
“what the hell just happened.” Tom’s voice broke through his fog and he turned to find the other boy with his face buried in the crook of hiss shoulder, hand held up as though to shield himself from something, another hand secure around Macro’s waist.  
Tom looked up locking eyes with Marco. They were back to normal if not a bit unfocused and tired looking. His hair was back in place as was the rest of him.  
Marco’s arms twitched as they were held out in front of him. Both their eyes followed the length of his outstretched arms to his hands that were clasped tightly around… his wand.


	9. Revelations and Reprieves

It was his wand. Or at least it looked and felt like his wand. Hell, it even had the little mole Jana had drawn on it. But that wasn’t possible. Star had given the royal wand back to Eclipsa and as far as he knew she still had it. But this was it, this was the form the wand took when in his possession.  
“Marco the book.” Tom pointed out breaking Marco out of his growing panic.  
The book was now filled with golden script in elegant handwriting.  
Marco set the wand down on the table and picked it up. He flicked back to the first page

“Herein lies all the magics both forbidden and known that I have learned over the course of my life. Things even my guardian and those long before me have not learned.  
I have kept a great many secrets but what lies within these pages will perhaps be my greatest and most damning. I hope that by leaving this behind to the one who finds this,  
blood of my blood. Blood of my firstborn, that I may atone for my secrecy and keep you safe and that in time all the knowledge herein will prepare you for all that is to come.”  
Marco read and reread the passage.

This made no sense. Who had written this book? Did star or her mother know there was another royal wand? Why keep such a secret. And why had Marco's blood been able to unseal the book?  
“blood of my blood. Blood of my firstborn.”  
Tom repeated reading over Maroc's shoulder.  
“you didn't tell me you were mewman Marco.”  
“I’m not!” Marco said a little panic edge to his voice.  
“well, this book was seal by blood magic. Old blood magic. The kind we don’t even use anymore. Only family can unseal that kind of magic, so whoever wrote this book, is related to you somehow.”  
Marco just stared down at the book then at the wand.  
What was happening? With a deep breath, Marco turned the pages of the book until he came across the first spell. He was surprised to find the All-Seeing-Eye spell, only… the picture looked darker and more foreboding. Picked up the wand almost on reflex and held it out in front of him with both hands. He couldn’t explain it but he knew this spell would ease some of his confusion.  
It would show him what he needed to see.

“I Call to the All-Seeing Eye  
To rip a hole across the sky  
Reveal to me that which is hidden  
Unveil to me what is forbidden”

Wind whipped through the library toppling books and sending pages flying. Tom and Biblius retreated as the air around Marco crackled with magic, his eyes glowing once again the crescent marks back burning bright on his cheeks. A fiery seem erupted in the air before him then it opened revealing a large yellow eye with a snake-like a slit for a pupil, one that matched the eyes now in the bell of the wand. The eye blinked and an image came into view. There was a cloaked woman. She had something clutched close to her chest. She quickly raced through what looked like the halls of the Mewni place. But darker.  
Was she in the dungeons? The cloak woman speed along the halls till she came to a dead end. She pressed her hand into the cold stone and suddenly the wall vanished, fading away like a mirage.  
The opening led out into a tunnel. The woman ducked inside and everything was dark for a long moment then the was light and the forest came into view, dark and lit only bt the light of the moon.  
The cloaked woman came out of the dark into the quiet forest. She paused for a second, seeming to take a deep breath then she pulled out a pair of purple and gold dimensional scissors and cut a rip into the fabric of time and space slipping through into and coming out on… earth? There were cars the old kinds that had been popular and in the early stages right before horse-drawn carriages started to become a thing of the past. There were also no signs of any of the magical dimensions he had traveled to with star. It was earth, Marco knew it in his soul. 

The woman stood before a large imposing church. She slowly made her way u the steps and then crouched down lowering the bundle she had clutched into view. It was a baby.  
A dark black hair with wide green eyes. She waved her hand and a purple and gold basket appeared out of thin air then settled the cooing baby inside it. She caressed the baby’s tiny cheek and for a second two bright marks appeared on its cheeks in the shape of stars before fading just as quickly as they had appeared.  
A single drop of water fell on the baby’s face and Marco thought for a second it was raining then he realized the woman was crying. She composes herself then stood and hammering on the large doors o the church hard and frantic before turning an running back down the stairs. From Marco’s point of view, she was coming towards and though he could not make out all the features of her face, he did notice the glowing crescent-shaped marks on her cheeks. The eye closed and Marco slopped forward.  
Tom caught him quickly and they set on the ground  
“what was all that Marco?” who was she.”  
“I don’t know. I... I don’t know.”

After insisting on helping Biblius clean up the library Marco allowed tom to lead him to their martial suit.  
The palace was quiet and it seemed all the guests had either retired or gone back to their own rings of hell. Maroc was exhausted. So much had happened today. To think he thought once he was away from Star for a bit that things would calm down. He laid on he and Tom’s massive bed staring up at the wand he held over his head in his hand. What did any of this mean? Were their really two wands? If so then why create another one. That wouldn’t only cause more issues and just who was the woman in the vision he saw though the all-seeing eye? All he had wanted was a normal life. Now here he was married to the prince of the underworld, holding a magical artifact that could start a civil war that had appeared to him out of a magical book.  
He groaned flinging his other arm over his face to shield his eyes. 

The light in the room wasn’t too bright. He was just tired. The light was actually a very soft calm gold, coming from somewhere in the high ceiling. The room wasn’t Tom’s. Marco had been in his room many, many times. Tom had led them to a completely different area of the palace. It had been in the vague direction of the room Marco had been given before the coronation  
It was a big as Tom’s room with that same rocky, den-like feel, only far more opulent. It kind of made Marco think of Tm’s Carriage. The bed was an impressive canopy that could fit at least 8 people with the softest most amazing Mattress Marco had ever lain on. The bed set was a void of black with velvet damask of dancing horned imps.  
The smell of mangos filled the air from somewhere and Marco found himself dozing. If this had to be his martial bed, then so be it.

“you look comfy.” Came Tom’s voice close to where Marco’s legs still dangled off the foot of the bed.  
Marco lifted himself up to look up at the other boy. 

He was shirtless with a damp towel flung around his shoulders. He smirked down at Marco warmly and Marco suddenly realized just where he was. This was his marital bed. This was their wedding night essentially and there was only one thing married couples did on their wedding night.  
Was that what Tom was expecting? His mind flashed back to the library and he blushed. He looked down shyly, but his eyes trailed down Tom’s toned body. Lean and long. His pajama bottoms hung low on hips a bit damp around the edge, exposing his hip bones and a hint of maroon treasure trail that curled up invitingly between his abs.  
Marco blushed again.  
“didn’t even realize you had gotten in the shower.” He chuckled nervously.  
“I haven’t even gotten out of my dress.”  
Tom took Marco's hand and yanked him up into a standing position then spun him around.  
“I can do it myself Tom,” Marco said trying to reach back to undo his own corset, but Tom merely swatted his hands away.  
“You’ve had a long day. Let me help you, Diaz.”  
Marco sighed and chuckled  
“can’t really call me that anymore can you. Its Marco Lucitor now.”  
Tom stilled for a second and Marco looked back at him.  
“I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to take my name or anything. I just want to make you happy. I just want to take care of you.”  
Marco blushed again turning back forward.  
“you know I can handle myself. I’m not helpless.”  
“I know. But… after Meteora I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. Seeing you floating there. I just. I wanted to rip her to pieces.” Tom growled, fingers feverishly working through the laces of Marco’s bodice.  
“You do so much for Star, for us all. you could have gone back to earth whenever shit got tough here. Could have left us to Ludo, Toffee, Meteora. But you stood by Star, by us and you fought. You fought to save a bunch of creatures and beast you didn’t even know. So, I want to help any way I can. Let me take care of you, Marco.”  
His lips were at Marco’s neck, hot breath ghosting overexposed flesh of his shoulder and neck.  
Marco leaned into him almost on instinct.

The corset was loosened, and the dress fell, pooling around Marco’s waist and hips.  
Tom's lips pressed to the junction between Marco’s throat and shoulder, hands curling around to find themselves resting on the boy’s hips. Marco didn’t fight. He wanted to protest sure but… he also wanted this. Had wanted it for a really long time if he was being honest with himself. He could and would stop things before they got too out of hand but for now, he was content in the possessive grip of Tom’s hands and the hot kisses that traveled down his shoulder.  
Tom’s quick and nimble fingers continued undoing the lacing on Marco’s dress until it fell away and Marco could step out of it.  
Marco turned hands self-consciously wondering to cover his chest and crotch, even though he still wore the tight black dancer short.

He looked anywhere but at Tom but didn’t shy away from his wonder hands that caressed down his sides and rested at his hips. Tom's hands were always at his hips.  
“Hey,” Tom whispered leaning in close. Marco finally locked eyes with him. Tom gave a smirk, his right hand left Marco's hip and Marco shivered at the chill that ran across that now exposed bit of skin.  
He took the small diadem with its sapphire gems from his head and rested it on the bed behind them.  
Then Tom set about undoing the high ponytail and then tossing that onto the bed once it was free and then worked on the small bun it had been pinned to. He ran his finger through Marco's hair and the boy practically purred.  
“come on let get you cleaned up. I ran a bath for you and everything.”  
Marco shook his head.  
“You're going to spoil me, Tom. I’ll never want to leave if you keep this up.”  
“That’s kind of the point,” Tom said leading Marco by the hand into the large onyx colored bathroom with its dark marble countertops and floor.

The tub in question looked like it like some giant black glittering geode. Like a meteor had landed in the bathroom and cracked in half. One half serving at a tub and the other being formed into a shower stall next to it. The geode tub was filled to the brim with soft cloudy looking bubbles that glittered and… the only word for it Marco could find was spritzed. Kind of like a soda poured in a glass, fizzing and spritzing.  
Tom lead him over to it and set him on the side of the tub as he rushed around getting towels and things.  
Marco had to laugh. Was this really Tomas Lucitor, the demon prince with the anger issues he had met all those years ago?  
Shaking his head with a chuckle Marco idly dipped his fingers into the fluffy bubble bath, through the carbonated bubbles to the warm water beneath. It was jacuzzi hot but not entirely unpleasant.

“Ok drop the undies and get I so I can get you back and hair,” Tom said once he had finished gathering his supplies. There was a large loofa in his arms that would have looked normal if not for the blinking beady eyes all over its surface, two bottles of what Marco assumed were shampoo and conditioner and a few towels.  
Marco blushed and didn’t move.  
“What's wrong Diaz? Scared I’ll see your cock. I mean I’m gonna see it at some point anyway aren’t I? Hell, earlier I practically felt it. Impressive by the way.”  
Tom said nonchalantly.  


He was right. they were married and even if Marco didn't really want to admit it out loud, he wanted to have sex with tom at some point and that would intel the other boy seeing him naked. So with a deep huff of breath, Marco stood up from the edge of the tub and, with his eyes still locked on Tom, tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his black tights. He would have just shoved them down in defiance but there was a small pause and voice told him to make Tom work for it. Anything to take his mind off the book and the vision the All-Seeing-Eye had revealed to him.  
So with a wicked smirk he slowly, painfully slowly, eased one side down then the together, crotch still mostly covered by the satiny black fabric. Then he turned his back to Tom and eased the fabric over the swell of his ass. Marco would never admit it but he prided himself for the fact that he had inherited his mother’s backside. He took secret pride in the plumpness of his rear from all those years of karate and dance. Marco bent over as he pushed them the rest of the way down to his ankles ad then without a backward glance he stepped into the warm water and sank down into the fragrant foam.  
“well, Lucitor?” Marco said after a beat finally glancing back at the other boy who was clutching his bundle of bathing supplies tightly to his chest, mouth slack and pupils blown wide.  
“weren’t you supposed to be washing my back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, there we go. so sorry for the long wait.  
> I had to rewrite and rewrite this chapter cause I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go with it,  
> or how but I think I've gotten it down now.  
> also, we are leading up to the sex really soon. I promise you. so to those of you who have been waiting with bated breath, I got you.  
> just hold on a little bit longer for me, please.
> 
> if you like this story please comment and let me know your thoughts  
> comments and kudos always welcome


End file.
